


Метаморфоза

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, плохие мысли, плохие сны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: Мария понимает это слишком поздно.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Метаморфоза

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

Нож входит глубоко и легко, как в песок, и Гарри МакДауэлл умирает.  
Мария вздрагивает и открывает глаза.  
Несколько длинных, длинных мгновений она бездумно смотрит в потолок спальни. Потом медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, осторожно поворачивается на бок, придерживая живот: он стал таким большим, ужасно мешает и давит, если спать на спине. Малышка на ее волнение реагирует парой пинков по ребрам, но затихает, стоит погладить живот.  
За окнами — бледный-бледный свет, чуть розоватый от солнца где-то глубоко под горизонтом и пышного яблоневого цветения.  
Под утро Марии часто снятся дурные сны — в них она радуется смерти. От ножа, гладкая рукоятка которого так удобно лежит в ладони, от пули, выпущенной в упор из тяжелого черного пистолета, от быстрого яда, растворенного в бурбоне. Не меняется в этих снах только одно — охватывающее ее чувство ликования от того, что Гарри умирает.  
Умирает от ее руки.  
Исчезает из ее жизни вместе со всем, что принес.  
Спальня к исходу ночи выстывает, холод забирается под одеяло, поднимается по ногам до самого сердца, и Мария плачет — тихонько, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон Токиоки или свою малышку. Но ей холодно, о, ей так холодно…  
Долгие зимние месяцы в усадьбе были полны до краев не только горем и приступами апатии, во время которых она целыми днями лежала на кровати, глядя в потолок. У Марии наконец-то появилось время подумать, побыть наедине с собой, заглянуть внутрь себя — больше-то не в кого было смотреть. Признаться: она видела, как становятся другими Брендон и Гарри, втайне зная причину, считая, что бессильна что-то остановить и исправить, годами наблюдала за переменами в безмятежной уверенности, что она-то осталась прежней. Ее мир изменился. Ее друзья изменились. _Все_ изменилось. Она — нет.  
Наверное, она слишком пристально наблюдала, оправдывая Брендона, свыкаясь со своим новым миром, проникаясь его законами и правилами. За предательство — пуля. В ответ на противостояние, случайное или намеренное, — давление и угрозы. Если помешать исполнению желаний — смерть.  
_Будь всегда верен. Не стой у меня на пути. Я так хочу._  
Слезы не приносят Марии облегчения и не принесут, даже если рыдать до икоты, она знает, она пробовала; ничто уже не принесет ей облегчения: теперь она тоже ясно видит, во что превратилась, и ей страшно оттого, что не страшно.  
Сны — всего лишь правда, которую она пока не готова принять наяву.  
Ни разу в жизни не причинив кому бы то ни было вреда осознанно…  
Она радовалась бы, если бы тогда убила Гарри МакДауэлла по-настоящему.


End file.
